Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Forbidden Eye
by Firebrd27
Summary: Deep in the bowels of Adventureland there lay an Ancient temple. Is it dangerous? Will Indy make it out alive? Read to find out!


The Temple of the Forbidden Eye

Deep in the bowels of Adventure land, laid a lost temple. Situated in the lost delta, the temple was discovered quite by accident. Immediately after its discovery, adventurous archeologist, Indiana Jones was called to the scene. Dubbed the Temple of the Forbidden Eye by the archeologist, the name stuck. Accompanied by the faithful excavation expert, Sallah, Indiana journeyed into the subterranean regions of the temple.

Past the outside façade of the temple, laid the realm of the temple deity as in most temples. Naturally, the temple was rigged to protect itself from intruders of opposite beliefs. There were, at first, wonderful murals and a surprisingly telling stone obelisk, leading to a hallway ending in a dead end. But it wasn't a dead end. Breaking through the stone led to the real danger; a spike room, through the bat cave, and as a final resort, falling blocks. However, this all eventually led to a huge antechamber.

Its huge antechamber contained an enormous domed ceiling upon which a mural is drawn. The drawing is of, what looks like, a person looking at a bridge held up by twin snakes with closed eyes. Moving farther, past numerous halls and walkways put our two explorers into another large room. This time, part of the ceiling has collapsed and plants have grappled to the hole. Straight ahead of them is another wall, with a mural above it. This stone carving shows a man's head, wearing a blindfold, yet still lightning comes out and strikes the tiny people around it. All the while, the head is smirking happily. Deciding to research the already explored parts of the temple before further exploration, the intrepid explorers set up camp inside the temple.

Months pass and great leaps in the history of the temple pass. Now able to decipher the language written on the walls, the two soon decipher all the writings in the temple. Soon, they discover that the person with the blindfold on and the person on all the murals is the temples deity, Mara. It seems the obelisk near the entrance of the temple tells two stories at once. One is of Mara himself. This story goes as follows: Mara is a small boy when he wanders into the bamboo forest outside his small village in India. He wanders for a mile or so before deciding to turn back. However, he didn't go two steps when a giant cobra leapt out of the forest on his right and grabbed Mara within its monstrous coils. After about a minute or so, the cobra spit on him and Mara burst into flame. But before dying, Mara spit back, and immediately, his flame stopped and instead, the cobra caught it. The cobra was burnt until there was nothing but ashes left. Mara tried to go back to his village, but instead ended up in a cave. In the cave, there were rats, bats, and spikes. After finding the Fountain of Youth behind there, and drinking some, he decided to gather some followers and build a temple here with the help of his servants and powers.

The other is much shorter and simpler. It is simply what will await you if you venture past the "Gates of Doom". If you go past, you will experience death by either fire, rats, bugs, or snakes. And all of this occurs if you simply gaze into the spellbinding look of Mara's eye. That is why in every painting or mural of Mara, his eyes are closed. His gaze means death, almost like the Basilisk of legend, but that's a different story.

After figuring all this out, Sallah and Dr. Jones figured it was finally time to break through the wall blocking their progress. This wasn't easy for the reason that the wall was incredibly thick limestone. Upon finally breaking through, they came upon the fabled Chamber of Destiny. Through this one room, Mara would gaze into your heart and decide your hearts desire. He would grant you one of three things; future sight through the Observatory of the Future (that would explain the elevators already built in the temple); earthly riches through the Treasury of Mara; and eternal youth through the Fountain of Youth. Each chamber was color coded; blue for eternal youth; gold for earthly riches; and purple for future sight.

Meanwhile, back in Disneyland, guests are wondering what is going on behind the eerie old temples harmless face. Rumors start spreading that the legendary archeologist, Indiana Jones is on the case. Others included that it was haunted with an evil spirit. One of the most outrageous was that Walt Disney's _own_ ghost haunted the temples walls. None of the rumors could come close as to what was about to happen in the Temple of the Forbidden Eye.

In the temple, Indiana was the first to venture inside. He looked around cautiously around the room. All he could see in the room was darkness. This has to be at least 5 times darker then night, he thought. Unable to see anything, Indy groped about through the darkness until he tripped on a rock. He landed on his knees and bent low to the ground, trying to get his location in mind. However, as he knelt to get up, blue, gold, and purple light came streaming into the room, illuminating three heads of Mara, all above a large, double door. Indy suddenly found himself walking toward the Purple door.

"Oh God…" whispered Indiana, "Don't look in his eyes, don't look in his eyes."

Suddenly, a rather loud voice echoed through the chamber, right as the stone doors in front of him slowly opened. "You seek the Knowledge of the Future. Take it. It is yours. And as he walked up the steps, the doors shut behind him.

"Sallah, it was _incredible_. The entire chamber was lit in a light shade of purple. There were murals covering all the chamber walls, and best of all, the chamber was in the shape of a giant eye, complete with a pool of purple water in the center. It was _also_ in the shape of an eye. But the most amazing by far was the giant stone eye floating in…_mid-air_. That's right. In the air. When I walked toward it, it shot out a purple beam that practically begged me to look to the center of the ceiling dome. In the center was an identical stone eye, and it caught the beam and then… reflected it back at me. It showed me things, things I don't believe has happened yet."

"But how did you get these… how should I say it? Premonitions? Visions? Yes, that is it, visions."

"I really don't know. When it was reflected back at me, all I could see was purple, and then I saw the visions." Indiana picked up an apple from his make shift desk.

"This is truly a colossal discovery. Visions of the future. Indy, do you have any idea what is in the other two doors?"

Indy took a bite from the apple, "No idea," He said through an apple filled mouth. "More research needed."

"Well, shall we get started?"

"Right away."

The two worked furiously for months. They studied ancient legends, and finally decided that was enough. So far, they had figured out that the other two doors contained Eternal Youth, and Earthly Riches, but they could not get in. That was when Sallah had a crazy idea that just might work.

"Indy. Since we can not get in, why don't we get this, _Disneyland _to help us by sending us brave tourists to help us?"

So it started. Sallah acquired numerous military transports and made Sallah's Temple Tours. "Are you sure about this Sallah? What if someone gets hurt or lost? I mean, I haven't fully searched and documented the entire temple," said Indy.

"I know. But that's the beauty of this plan. I've already hired a few experienced drivers and have already briefed them of where they need to go," said Sallah, while leaning on the desk behind him. "You have to admit it. It is a pretty go plan. Yes, Indy?"

"Aw. I still don't know. They could discover something there that's really important… and then steal it. Then what'll we do? Uh?"

"We'll let them have it. And no I don't me beat them until they hand it over," He said, seeing that all too familiar glint in Indy's eyes. "There's plenty more in the temple! Ha, ha, ha!" He said as he walked over and slapped Indy rather hard on the back. Indy nearly toppled over.

"I guueeesss," Indy said, and the plan was started.

On May 5, 1940, the Temple of the Forbidden Eye broke open its stone doors completely to Disneyland. Guests flooded in from all over the world, hoping to get visions of the future from the temple god. However, to the surprise of many, the other two doors were opened in a matter of minutes on the first day. To document the trip, Sallah and Indy accompanied occasional transports and found the two other rooms as elegant and beautiful as the Observatory of the Future. The only difference was color.


End file.
